


Архетипы Ранга: приключения незабываемого терапевта по вопросам интерфейса

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Alt Modes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameos, Crack, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychobabble, Romance, Sexual Tension, Time Shenanigans, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, other pairing - Freeform, ridiculous plot devices, sex edvice, space adventures
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Автоботский психолог Ранг стремится обеспечить лечение многих неблагополучных мехов на борту «Лост Лайта», включая и его текущего пациента Фортресса Максимуса. Сможет ли Ранг справиться со всеми загадками и приключениями, попутно сопротивляясь своему пламенному, жутко непрофессиональному влечению к Форт Максу?Внимание: Спойлеры, начиная с 14 по 22 номера комикса MTMTE, включая сюрприз с Рангом.Ранее фанфик был выложен на другом ресурсе.





	Архетипы Ранга: приключения незабываемого терапевта по вопросам интерфейса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lycaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaste/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rungian Archetypes: The Adventures of an Unforgettable Interface Therapist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034665) by [Lycaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaste/pseuds/Lycaste). 



> Это стоило сделать сто лет назад, но хорошая мысля как обычно приходит апосля.  
> Огромное спасибо бете F-22 и конечно же автору!

Несколько месяцев назад…

— Ранг, верно? Благодарю за спасение.  
Ранг смотрел, как Тандерклэш подписывает изображение, и задействовал каждую унцию своего профессионализма и самообладания, чтобы не потерять контроль и не начать хихикать, как фанбот. Это же был Тандерклэш, идеальный, героический Тандерклэш. И Ранг послужил всего лишь инструментом его спасения. В своей глупой альтформе, не меньше.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — Ранг лучезарно улыбнулся, надеясь на то, что он выглядел искренним и не слишком нетерпеливым. Он был большим фанатом на протяжении многих лет. Чтение о приключениях Тандерклэша и о его благородных делах всегда вызывало улыбку на его лице. И пофыркивание в его топливном насосе. У Ранга не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы признаться самому себе в том, что у него был пунктик насчет громадных сексуальных ботов.  
Тандерклэш поставил свою подпись и размашисто подчеркнул ее.

— Твоя альтформа? Я не видел ничего подобного. Что она делает?  
Ранг съежился.  
— Я… я не знаю, честно. Никто не знает.

В отличие от любого другого бота в жизни Ранга, реагировавшего на эту новость либо шоком, либо насмешками, Тандерклэш только кивнул.

— Тайна, значит? Похоже, тебя ждет захватывающий период самопознания.  
Ранг старался заставить свои пальцы перестать дрожать.   
— Я думаю, да.   
Неужели он сказал сейчас что-то настолько глупое?  
— Было очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, — Тандерклэш вернул картинку, сногсшибательно улыбнувшись.  
— Хорррошо, — Родимус прервал их беседу и стал оттеснять Тандерклэша к двери. — Я думаю, твой корабль уже готов отправляться в путь, если ты закончил общаться со своими фанатами.  
— Пока, — сказал Ранг, подпрыгивая. — Спасибо, Тандерклэш!  
— Нет, спасибо тебе, мой друг, — ответил Тандеркэш, выходя из комнаты. — Я думаю, что твоя альтформа действительно классная.

Ранг едва сдержался. Даже ядовитый взгляд Родимуса не мог испортить ему настроение. Весь оставшийся день у него на уме было только одно. Тандерклэш думает, что его альтмод классный!

Сейчас…

Ранг, психотерапевт автоботов, мчался по коридорам «Лост Лайта», на ходу приветственно махая одним ботам и обходя других на пути к своему офису. Члены команды скользили мимо него, практически не замечая его существования. Некоторые бурчали себе под нос извинения. Некоторые награждали его удивленным взглядом, как будто видели его впервые, и продолжали идти дальше.

— Извините, — сказал Ранг, просачиваясь мимо Хойста и игнорируя озадаченное выражение на лице ремонтника.  
Ранг проверил свой внутренний хронометр. Если он поспешит, то может еще успеть на свой сеанс с Фортрессом Максимусом. Макса отпускали из брига на день и ему было предписано находиться на сеансах с Рангом в конце каждой смены, перед возвращением в свою камеру. Хотя сразу было понятно, что Макс ненавидит эти сеансы, в последнее время он начал понемногу расслабляться, изредка даже улыбался. В свою очередь, Ранг стал замечать, что ему нравится компания Макса, особенно эти его улыбки.  
Может быть, даже слишком нравится.

Руководствуясь своим мнением специалиста, Ранг считал, что все идет хорошо. Макс был сосредоточен на своих сменах, посещал сеансы, безропотно возвращался в свою камеру. Он еще не открылся настолько, насколько Рангу хотелось, но психотерапевт прекрасно понимал, что такое доверие приходит со временем.  
Он также прекрасно понимал, что доверие было Максу в новинку и оно пока что очень хрупко, поэтому он не хотел нарушить его своим опозданием. Особенно теперь, когда у них с Максом наконец-то начало складываться настоящее взаимопонимание.  
Забывшись в своих слишком частых мыслях о Фортрессе Максимусе, Ранг не сразу понял, что голос, доносившийся по коридору, был обращен к нему.

— Эй… эй ты, мех. Манг… верно? Постой…  
Ранг со вздохом обернулся, большие брови сошлись на переносице.  
— Брейнсторм. Это не может подождать? Я опаздываю на встречу.  
— Да, конечно, приятель. Это займет всего лишь секундочку, — у Брейнсторма при себе была большая пушка розового цвета, вся в смайликах и прочих художествах.   
— Ну, так…как дела?  
— Брейнсторм, я, правда…  
— У меня? Просто замечательно. У меня небольшой перерыв в работе. Я так много всего сделал! Ты бы видел Персептора, — его голос снизился до заговорщического шепота. — Я думаю, что он правда завидует.

О нет, подумал Ранг, только не это, снова.  
— Понимаю.  
— Ага. Ты бы видел его лицо, когда я сделал вот это, — он держал пушку так, словно это была сама матрица.  
Ранг взглянул поближе на кричаще розовый ствол.  
— Это что… это интерфейс-панель нарисована сбоку?  
Брейнсторм хихикнул.  
— Да. Горячая штучка, а? Я назвал ее Пушкой Вожделения – Модель 69. Один выстрел из этой малышки — и мех будет умирать от желания сорвать твою панель и поджарить твои цепи питания.

Грязные интерфейс-разговоры не были новостью для Ранга. Мехи часто хотели разговаривать на интимные темы во время терапии, а с тех пор, как он стал членом команды «Лост Лайта», он слушал такое больше, чем когда-либо. На корабле было так много всего, завязанного на интиме, что он подумывал сменить название своей специальности на «Терапевта по интерфейс-вопросам».

Классическое отрицание и проекция из-за нежелания принять его чувства.

Вслух он сказал только:  
— Так ты сделал пушку вожделения для Персептора?  
— Что?! — Брейнсторм выглядел абсолютно шокированным. — Нет, конечно, нет. Не смеши меня. Вообще-то это для… моего друга.  
— Друга?  
— Ну да, — Брейнсторм рассмеялся. — Моего друга. Он без ума от одного меха. И я не знаю, почему. Этот парень — воплощение скуки и совсем не крут, но мой друг думает о нем постоянно. Я решил, что это может помочь.  
Ранг положил руку на плечо Брейнсторма и заговорил своим самым спокойным и профессиональным тоном, на который был способен.  
— Брейнсторм, возможно, это не лучший способ помочь твоему… другу. Даже если это сработает, результаты будут основаны на лжи и манипуляциях. Если твой друг действительно заинтересован в этом мехе, он должен быть просто честен в этом. Если он не готов решиться на этот шаг, то он должен рассмотреть возможность простой дружбы, основанной на общих интересах. Есть у этих двоих что-то общее?  
— О, да у нас куча всего общего. Я имел в виду у них! Есть.  
Ранг похлопал его по крылу, пытаясь просочиться мимо.  
— Начни с этого. Подумай о том, как честно к нему подойти, прежде чем прибегнуть к оружию. Настоящие отношения, даже те, что основаны на интерфейсе, по-настоящему успешны, когда каждый из участников честен в своих потребностях.  
Брейнсторм понурил голову.  
— Я подумаю об этом.  
Затем он пробурчал:  
— А когда у тебя последний раз был интерфейс?  
Ранг проигнорировал его вопрос и пошел дальше. Но прежде, чем повернуть за угол, он решил дать еще один небольшой совет.  
— О, и еще, Брейнсторм, — окликнул он. — Скажи своему другу, чтобы он не был слишком настойчив. Некоторых интровертов такие вещи обескураживают.  
С этим он поспешил к своему офису, встревожившись, что уже опаздывает.

Прибыв в свой офис, Ранг увидел там Фортресса Максимуса, сидящего в наручниках в комнате ожидания напротив Ультра Магнуса. Тяжким испытанием было с серьезным выражением лица смотреть, как двое огромных ботов сидели на краешках маленьких стульчиков. Ультра Магнус поерзал на стуле и нахмурился, как будто был обижен тем, что ему пришлось втискивать себя в такие нестандартные сидения. Фортресс Максимус занимал сразу три стула, но его сердитый взгляд сменила легкая улыбка, когда Ранг зашел в комнату.

Улыбка, как сказал себе Ранг, абсолютно не имела отношения к колебаниям в его вент-системах.  
— Ты опоздал на восемь пунктов и шесть минут, — сказал Магнус.  
— Мои искренние извинения, — ответил Ранг. Он оглядел комнату ожидания. Комната и раньше выглядела чистой, а теперь она была безупречной. Все, от стульев до датападов, находилось идеально перпендикулярно друг к другу. Стены блестели, на полах не было ни единого пятнышка. Должно быть, Ультра Магнус прибрался здесь.

Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство**, возникающее из-за вины и моральных сожалений. 

— Ты не будешь против того, чтобы освободить Макса? — спросил Ранг, пытаясь урезать неизбежную лекцию о пунктуальности.  
— Я не думаю, что это хорошая…  
— Магнус, я ценю твое беспокойство, но мы проходим через это каждый раз. Если Максу можно доверить смену, то ему можно доверить и посещение сеансов, как свободному меху.  
Макс опустил глаза.  
— Все в порядке.  
— Ты всегда можешь остаться, — продолжал настаивать Ранг. — Посмотреть за нами и удостовериться, что все в порядке. Наверняка в твое отсутствие накопится много работы, а некоторые правила, возможно, будут нарушены, но ты восстановишь порядок довольно быстро.   
Ранг отдал команду своему фейсплейту принять взволнованный вид: оптика широко раскрыта, яркая улыбка на лице.  
— Почему бы тебе самому не посетить сеанс! Групповая терапия может быть очень информативной.  
И прежде чем он успел сказать «хроническое принуждение», Ультра Магнус освободил Макса и поспешно скрылся за дверью.  
Макс усмехнулся, почти засмеялся, и потер свои запястья.  
— Ого. Научишь меня этому?  
— Я боюсь, что это потребует многолетней практики. Входи, Макс.

Макс проследовал за Рангом в основной офис и сел на огромную кушетку. Хотя она и была достаточно большой, чтобы он мог на ней лежать, в последнее время в течение сеансов он предпочитал сидеть, сгорбившись и изучая свои руки. За прошедшую неделю он начал поднимать голову и чаще смотреть в глаза Рангу. Многообещающий знак, но это также значило, что эта проницательная оптика чаще останавливалась на Ранге, впиваясь в него. 

Сегодня Макс выглядел хорошо. Сложные линии его огромного мощного корпуса, его восхитительные цвета, эти экзотические танковые траки. Внутренняя температура Ранга поднялась только от одного взгляда на Макса. И это идеально сконструированное привлекательное лицо. С помощью этих рогов кто-то такой же небольшой, как Ранг, мог подтянуться…

Его профессиональные подпрограммы начали выдавать всевозможные предупреждающие сообщения. Мотор Ранга заглох. Именно этого направления своих мыслей он и пытался избежать.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Макс.  
Ранг сплел пальцы, пряча их за своим датападом.  
— Я в порядке, Макс. Просто немного запыхался из-за опоздания. Еще раз приношу свои извинения. Мы должны говорить о тебе. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Думаю, нормально.  
— Ты хотел бы о чем-нибудь поговорить сегодня?  
— Нет.  
Ранг кивнул. Он выяснил, что идти напролом к чувствам Макса — не самый лучший вариант.  
— Как проходят твои смены? Находишь ли ты полезным проводить дни вне брига?  
— Да, — сказал Макс. — Но я чувствую, что я не…  
Его губы сложились в мрачную линию.

Ранг ждал, еще более терпеливо. Когда Макс так и не продолжил мысль, он сказал:   
— Ничего из того, что ты говоришь или чувствуешь, не является неправильным.  
— Как будто бы я этого не заслуживаю. Быть вне брига. Это помогает… не быть там, внизу, с десептиконами, — его лицо исказилось от отвращения. — Но я не уверен, что заслуживаю этого. Не после того, что я сделал с тобой…  
— Максимус… — искра Ранга сжалась в его груди. Он наклонился вперед и положил руку на дрожащие кулаки Макса. — Ты заслуживаешь…  
Макс заключил руки Ранга в свои, и маленькие оранжевые кулаки потонули в синих. Он погладил Рангов большой палец, палец, который он оторвал во время инцидента.  
— Я знаю, что мы уже говорили об этом, но я просто… здесь просто столько всего и я не могу… я не могу простить…  
Они были близко, настолько близко, чтобы почувствовать вибрацию электрических импульсов. Ранг попытался окутать их вдвоем одеялом магнитного поля спокойствия.  
— Макс, когда кто-то испытывает серьезную травму, как ты, один из самых больших первоначальных шагов вперед, который ты можешь совершить, это осознать, что выздоровление — процесс постепенный.  
— О, Праймас, — Макс тяжело вздохнул. — Это звучит долго и мучительно.  
— Я имею в виду, что тебе станет лучше. Но иногда, когда наступают темнейшие времена, мы впадаем в уныние. Мы помним боль, словно все это происходит снова. Мы в ловушке своих воспоминаний, нам стыдно за свои отчаянные действия. В таких случаях очень легко запутаться. Начать думать, что боль — это то, кем ты являешься, что такие моменты и определяют тебя.

Макс опустил взгляд, продолжая поглаживать руки Ранга.  
— И все это принятие… это все является частью принятия себя в целом?  
— Почему бы и нет, Макс. Это тоже является принятием; в каждом из нас есть потенциал для проявления ужасного поведения, но это не делает нас ужасными личностями.  
— Это тень? Из «Архетипов Ранга?»  
Ранг чуть не свалился со своего стула.  
— Э… ну… да. Но тень не всегда плохая. Она состоит из подавляемых качеств сознательного «Я». Если ты видишь себя плохим и поврежденным, тень может представлять твои хорошие качества.  
— Так ты говоришь, что я должен жить минуту за минутой и учиться принимать все части себя, плохие и хорошие? Что это тоже является частью процесса объединения себя в функционирующее целое снова?  
— Да. Это именно, то, что я имею в виду. Как ты узнал об «Архетипах Ранга?»  
Розовый оттенок появился на лице Макса.  
— Я читал некоторые из твоих работ. Вечерами особо нечем заняться, сам понимаешь. Я чувствовал, что начинаю сходить с ума, и Ультра Магнус сказал, что принесет мне любой датапад, который не будет содержать… ну, в котором в принципе не будет ничего отдаленно оскорбительного. Поэтому я попросил «Мех и его символы»***, потому что понял, что мне позволят его взять, и он будет интересным.

Топливный насос Ранга запнулся. Его книгу? Встретить кого-то, кто читал «Мех и его символы», было равноценно встрече кого-то, кто думает, что Мегатрон — это весельчак-затейник. Ранг взволнованно положил руку на руку Макса, придвигаясь еще ближе, наполовину сидя на кушетке, наполовину — на колене Макса. Возможно, он издал несколько дурацких смешков.  
— Ты читаешь мою работу? Никто не читает моих работ. Что ты о ней думаешь?  
Макс нахмурился — взгляд, который Ранг научился определять не как проявление злобы, а как сосредоточенность.  
— Она интересная, особенно мысли об архетипах и становлении цельным мехом. — Он склонил свою голову, и Ранг приблизился еще немного. — Хотя я не могу сказать, что я все понимаю. Все слишком теоретиризировано, ты же знаешь, я мех действия. А не слов.  
Их глаза снова встретились, и Ранг болезненно осознал, насколько непрофессионально стала выглядеть их позиция. Он сидел у Макса на колене, они держались за руки. Его электромагнитное поле гудело от возбуждения и интереса. Он отпрянул назад, несколько поспешно, но при этом продолжая держать руку Макса.   
— Ну, — Ранг попытался говорить четко. — Ты хочешь действовать. Это хорошо. Давай начнем с простого контакта и легкой цели.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Иметь цель, к которой ты стремишься, всегда помогает. Цель может быть любой. Она не обязательно должна быть крупной. Можешь поставить себе цель заводить разговор с разными мехами каждый день, или выпить у Сверва, или…  
— ТОЛЬКО НЕ у Сверва. Они не… ну, ты знаешь…  
Ранг знал. Если Макс появится у Сверва, то все начнут нервничать.  
— Хорошо. Не у Сверва. Как насчет выбраться из брига? Я уверен, что тебе бы это понравилось.  
— Да.  
— Ты уже находишься на полпути к этому. Поставь цель, над достижением которой ты будешь работать во время своих смен, сделай все возможное и выберись с брига насовсем. Тебе будет к чему стремиться.  
Макс кивнул.  
— Хорошо.  
— Теперь, контакт. Мы должны продвинуться дальше инцидента, который произошел в этом офисе. Для начала просто прими мое прощение.  
— Но я уже…  
— Макс, глубина твоей вины говорит мне об обратном. В следующий раз, когда будешь думать об этом, помни, что я простил тебя, и что я хочу, чтобы ты это принял. Ты можешь сделать установку своему разуму думать о прощении всякий раз, когда поднимается эта тема.  
— Я не знаю, Ранг.  
Уняв трепет от того, что он помнит его имя, Ранг встал. Он поднялся, насколько это было возможно, что было не так уж и высоко, особенно сравнивая с Форт Максом даже в сидячем положении, и сказал:  
— Ты хочешь начать отсюда? Установи контакт со мной, приняв мое прощение за инцидент, и сделай своей целью выйти из брига.  
На мгновение показалось, что Макс не ответит. Наконец он поднялся, возвышаясь над Рангом. Он крепко пожал руку терапевта.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Я постараюсь.  
— Вот, — сказал Ранг, улыбаясь. — Ты сделал еще один шаг.

После того, как вернулся Ультра Магнус и увел Макса обратно в камеру, Ранг сел за свой стол и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Как он мог позволить этому случиться? Вот уже на протяжении некоторого времени все знаки были налицо. Физическая реакция тут, мимолетная мысль там. Как, будучи тем, кто находился в гармонии с мотивацией и чувствами, как он мог игнорировать свои собственные чувства так долго?

Отрицание, рационализация.

Такие чувства могли возникнуть в какой-то момент общения с пациентом. На самом деле, это просто счастье, что подобного никогда не случалось раньше, а ситуации с заложниками часто приводили к сложным эмоциональным последствиям. Но то, как он думал о Максе, было очень неэтично. Возможно ли с этим справиться? Не игнорировать, не отрицать больше, а принять и овладеть этими чувствами, надеяться, что они рассеются?

Ранг не был настолько наивным, но он знал, что на этом корабле, полном психологически искалеченных, неблагополучных ботов, он был единственным хотя бы отдаленно квалифицированным ботом, чтобы выступать в роли терапевта. А Макс нуждался в помощи, что было намного важнее его глупой влюбленности. Он сможет. Обеспечит наилучший уход, и при этом останется не скомпрометированным.

Он решительно положил руки на стол. Да, он сможет. Если будет нужно, то он честно вновь вернется к рассмотрению данного вопроса. Но пока он сосредоточится на том, чтобы быть профессионалом и не засматриваться на огромные руки и танковые траки.  
Это не составит труда. Совсем нет.

________________________________________________________________  
* по аналогии с Архетипами Юнга  
** проще говоря, навязчивые идеи  
*** по аналогии с книгой Юнга «Человек и его символы», в этой книге представлены его теории в популярном изложении, она предназначена для широкого круга читателей.


End file.
